Lock the Door Next Time
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: Kara and Mon-El are enjoying some couple time in the kitchen when Cat bursts in, aiming to give Kara a piece of her mind for letting Snapper fire her. So Mike Matthews meets Cat Grant. Rated M for slight smut.


"They are fifty different shades of one color here? Really? On Daxam, grey isn't nearly as diverse as-"

Kara Danvers leans over her boyfriend's shoulder, sighing in frustrated amusement, to see what bit of Earth culture he was misinterpreting this time.

"No…" she shakes her head quickly when she realizes he's reading an article on the release of the new Fifty Shades of Grey movie, "THAT is part of our media that you are sincerely better off not knowing about."

His eyebrows furrow in adorable confusion, "But wh-" he cuts himself off and his eyes go wide when he sees the picture included in the article. It was not G rated.

"Woah. I mean we did some wild things back home, but…this was filmed? Is that legal?"

Kara can't help but burst out laughing at the alien's reaction to the infamous sex scenes. She guesses that Daxam didn't have porn. Well, with their sexual habits, she supposes they really wouldn't have needed it.

She gently closes the laptop in front of him and wraps her arms around his back from behind, "Mon, I know you like to learn about the new planet and all, but, seriously-not the movie to start with." She places a quick peck on his cheek before walking over to the fridge to get out the cupcake she'd been saving for breakfast.

He stands up and turns around to face her, getting ready to refute. He doesn't really disagree. He just likes play-arguing with her. He wasn't used to people fighting back with him on Daxam. He kind of loves that she does.

But the first thing he sees when he turns around is her stuffing the sugary treat into her mouth, white frosting adorning her upper lip. Something in his heart radiates an indescribable feeling and the urge to tease her deflates. He can't help but smile lovingly at her as he walks over. He rests both his hands on either side of her waist and leans into her personal space, just a little, "You think I can't handle a movie purely about sex?" Ok, so maybe the urge to tease her was still there. Just about something else.

His voice drops as he smirks, wiping the frosting off her lip carefully with his thumb. He proceeds to lick the sweet off his finger sensually. She knows that if it was any other guy, she would find that cringey, but with him…holy crap, that shouldn't be allowed.

His smirk deepens when he realizes she isn't answering his question, opting instead to stare at his lips, "Babe…did you hear me?"

"Yes," she replies immediately, her forehead crinkling at the lie. "It's um…." She giggles and hides her face in his chest to conceal her blush, mumbling out her words, "What did you ask?"

He chuckles so genuinely that it vibrates through his chest and she can feel it on her burning forehead, "If you want to talk to me, you're going to have to remove your cute face from my shirt, Kare."

She lifts her face reluctantly, not so much embarrassed as just a little giddy that she finally has someone she can be like this with. He doesn't care how goofy or stupid she gets. He doesn't break when she slaps his arm for being an ass. Which is often. There is something so freeing about that and it makes her truly feel like herself for the first time since…well, since she left Krypton, if she's honest.

"My humiliation is not cute, thank you. And I said 'what did you ask me?'"

He shakes his head, marveling at the way she will never understand that almost everything she does is cute to him, "I asked if you really thought that I couldn't handle such an explicit movie?" he raises one eyebrow pointedly.

"No," she shakes her head in slight annoyance at him, "No eyebrow. Stop that." It had only taken her two weeks of dating to realize that the tick with his eyebrow means he's getting cocky.

He simply laughs again and waits for her answer.

She sighs and rolls her eyes, which he had quickly figured out meant that she was silently cursing him for being annoying, "No, of course not. I know you could handle it. You're an adult and-" she trails off, repressing her blush at her next thought, which she can't quite manage to verbalize.

He grins wide, the kind of smile that could rival the sun, as she squirms adorably, "And?" he wraps his arms around her back and slides them up to rest in between her shoulder blades. He scratches her shoulders slightly to prompt her into speaking.

"And…" she looks down as she finishes her thought, "And you've probably done way more sexually than the guy in that movie."

Logically, he knows that should turn him on. And it does. But his first reaction is to drop his head to rest on her shoulder and laugh hysterically. It was just so unlike her to be that blatant. Since being with him, she was slowly learning to be more and more open and confident about sex, but it was still relatively new. She was just so bright that simply being around her made him feel lighter.

"Hey!" she scowls and slaps his arm (told you), thinking he was laughing AT her, "Don't be a jerk."

"No, no, I'm sorry," he lifts his head and lays a hand on the side of her face, "I wasn't making fun of you. You just…sometimes you make me really happy. It sounded out of place coming out of your moth is all. I had to laugh," he kisses her sweetly to ease any lingering hurt he may have caused.

The caress of his lips sparked something in her, though. A feeling that was becoming more and more familiar with each passing day. She wants him. She decided to play him at his own game. She wants to see if she can tease him into giving in first this time.

"Maybe I want you to rub off on me a little," she tries not to cringe at her wording as she presses herself against him, feeling the hard lines of his body against hers. She is getting very used to that feeling.

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise, forever resembling a confused golden retriever, "You what now? What's gotten into you this morning?"

"Well, hopefully…you."

She answers without thinking and as soon as her mind catches up to her mouth, she grimaces awkwardly, "I mean…" she goes beet red, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment, "That was supposed to be sexy…."

"Oh, trust me. It was," he laughs, still a little dazed from her comment. Kara was beautiful, and sweet, and strong, and kind. And yes, sexy. She was incredibly sexy. But usually on accident. It was so much harder for him to resist her when she knew she was being sexy, when she was doing it on purpose.

He leaned further into her space, feeling some sort of magnet pulling him closer to her, "Is that an invitation, Supergirl?" he breathed unsteadily, lips close to hers.

"No," her eyes narrowed decisively before she smirked, "That's an invitation from Kara."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him sensually. He closes his eyes as he forgets reality at the touch of her lips. She tastes so sweet. He's an addict.

And suddenly, she's giggling and pulling back. He blindly tries to follow her beautiful mouth with his but she puts a finger on his lips to make him listen, "Do you hear what's playing?"

It takes him a minute to register that she's referring to the radio. _I've been here all night. I've been here all day. And boy, got me walking side to side._

He shakes his head at that, amused at Earth music and how explicit the lyrics can get, but other than that, he ignores the song. He tilts his head down to nip along her lovely jaw, then kisses down to the soft skin of her neck.

She smiles and easily tilts her head back, leaning against the counter, "I don't know if the kitchen is the most sanitary place to-"

"Kara," he whines, sucking a love mark into her neck, "You started this," he looks up at her face to gauge her expression. He tries to judge if she's being serious in asking him to stop, in which case he would step away immediately. But he really hopes she's joking because he's already hard in his jeans already.

She laughs, a small hint of evil hiding behind the sweetness of her pesky little grin, "I'm not saying no, Daxamite!" she rolls her eyes, "I'm teasing. You should recognize that technique. I learned it from you."

He growls in annoyance at her and wraps his arms around her waist, using his strength to quickly prop her behind up so she's sitting on the counter. He pulls her legs around his waist and delicately pushes the hair off of her face, diving back in for more of her kiss.

"Woah," she laughs through a moan as she kisses him back, hands winding into his hair, "I feel like a teenager again…or how I would've felt as a teenager if I could've actually done this stuff without breaking someone's bones."

He pulls back, his lust on pause for a second as he smiles lovingly at her ramble and kisses her cheek, "You never have to hold yourself back again. I…I just want to be what you need."

His eyes shone up at her, startlingly bright with vulnerability and fear, "You're so much more than….me. I just don't want you to regret us," he laughs, a little humorlessly.

She smiles serenely down at him, looking for all the world like a goddess sent to set him on his knees. His breath catches in his throat as she leans closer until her lips are just barely brushing his, "I'd never. I need you, Mon El."

He closes his eyes, sending a quick prayer to Rao even though he's never been a very religious person.

He grins widely at her, kissing her cheek happily before he wraps his arms around her tight and kisses her with all his might. He nibbles at her lips, listening to her sighs in reaction to his actions. She's tugging at his hair, sending lightning bolts through him. He groans and lets her trail her lips down his skin this time.

He's breathing heavily and she laughs as she kisses his neck, "You're so easy. I keep forgetting how much hair pulling gets to you."

"No- YOU get to me," he echoes her laugh, stroking his hands up her back, pulling her shirt up and over her head.

She still blushes slightly when he sets his gaze over her body, a fire igniting in those steel eyes.

"What are you doing?" her voice is unsure.

"I'm admiring you. It's a hobby."

She rolls her eyes, despite her smile, as her hands reach down to unbutton his jeans, hand slipping inside to wrap around his aching shaft.

"Shit," he curses in surprise, his forehead dropping to her shoulder, "Warn me, Kara."

She smirks wickedly and shakes her head, "Uh uh. I want to be the one breaking your expectations this time."

She stops to pull his shirt over his head, her soft lips spreading heat down his neck to his chest. She starts kissing his pectorals, her lips swiping out over his nipples and he wonders if there's something wrong with him when his knees almost buckle. That's never happened before. He's been with a lot of women, but they never affected his knees. Yet, Kara is only kissing his skin and his whole body feels like pins and needles and his head is floaty.

He moans and nods, agreeing to whatever it is she's currently saying, he's not sure. He'll agree with her forever. His hands tighten on her waist, feeling a wide smile fill his face involuntarily.

"What?" she pulls back, curious, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I like being near you," he answers honestly without hesitation. It does something to her heart. She grabs his face and kisses him with the feelings, similar to love, that she's too afraid to say out loud.

They're both so wrapped up in each other that they don't notice the door flying open or the extremely angry blond women with her hands on her hips.

"Kara! Did you ignore ALL of my career advice? How could you just let Snapper-" Cat Grant's fuming rant cut off when she took off her sunglasses and realized that her former assistant was currently half naked, making out with an equally half naked, delicious-looking man.

"Well, didn't think you had it in you, Kara…" she pressed her lips together in amusement and waited for the two of them to make themselves decent.

Upon hearing her former boss's voice, Kara Danvers jumped back from her boyfriend, scrambling to find her shirt on the floor. Where had he thrown it?

Mon-El, for his part, tried not to look too shocked with his wide eyes and slightly pink face. It wasn't as if he was shy or modest about his body, but he had no idea who this woman was.

He clears his throat and thinks about J'onn in a skirt to kill his lust before he steps forward and extends his hand to the woman, "Hello, nice to meet you…?"

"Cat Grant. Kara's former boss. creator of Catco. And who might you be?" Cat's signature, lethal 'impress me' look was present, but combined with the smirk she used to get around Clark. It was an interesting combo.

"I'm Mo-Mike. Mike Matthews," Kara didn't think she had ever heard Mon-El stutter before. Cat's powers of intimidation really were impressive. Cat simply watched him struggle, a little bit enjoying it.

"I think you're forgetting the explanation, Mike," Cat walked over to Kara, who had been basically frozen since Mon-El started talking to Cat, and handed her her shirt off the ground, "How do you know Kara?"

"Right!" he grinned nervously and walked back over to Kara, putting his arm around her, "I'm Kara's… boyfriend?" he looked over at Kara for confirmation, not sure if that was the correct Earth term for their relationship.

She let out a short, bewildered snort of a laugh and nodded, "Yeah. Uhm, boyfriend would fit. Why are you here, Ms. Grant?" she asked politely as she hurried to fix her hair and clothes.

"I just came to ask why you let that jerk of a news editor fire you for doing the right thing. Really, Kara. What did I tell you? We work twice as hard to get to where we are. And if you know you're right, don't let someone like Snapper shoot you down," she turned and chicly put her sunglasses back over her eyes as she headed for the door, "I got you your job back, by the way. No need to thank me."

She walked confidently out the door before hesitating, and taking a step back, turning over her shoulder, "Oh, and Kiera, next time you decide to get busy with your gorgeous boyfriend, try to remember to lock the front door."


End file.
